


Knives Out, D*cks In

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Eavesdropping, F/F, Facials, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Size Kink, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: One year after Harlan's death, Marta is surprised when Meg pays her a visit to not only bring her some big news but to also talk about their relationship. PWP. Very M-rated Smut. Intersex. G!P Marta x Meg.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Meg Thrombey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Knives Out, D*cks In

Marta Cabrera was taken aback by how active the mansion was just days before Harlan Thrombey's 85th Birthday.

There was a buzz and excitement to the build-up, though Marta knew it wasn't for the reasons that were to Harlan's liken. She knew that it was just going to divulge into another competition between the family to see who can provide the best experience for the mystery writer to win his approval. It was evident by the fact that many of them had made the journey to his home in Massachusetts to prepare everything in a way they saw fit. She decided to keep her distance. The last thing she needed was to be a pawn in their mind games of favoritism.

It was just another day of business for the nurse. She made sure that Harlan was looked after and had taken his correct medication as night began to creep upon them. Downstairs, she could hear the rest of the family arguing over trivial things. By now, she could tell who was going to say what and when they were going to say it. It was no wonder Harlan looked warier each time he talked about his family. It pained her to see. But, unless a miracle were to one day happen, she was just going to be a fly on these old fashioned walls constantly watching all the bickering.

Once Harlan was settled for the night, Marta left his room and went to gather her things. She could still hear Walt and Richard raising their voices at each other. Linda sounded like she was trying to play peace-making, but that was only the prologue to her wanting to take control of the situation, which lead to more arguing. Marta rolled her eyes and thought it best to just grab her belongings and leave without any goodbyes. However, she paused when she then heard Joni. She then wondered if that meant Meg was here too. If there was anyone that Marta couldn't ignore, it was her. Harlan's granddaughter was the only person in this large family that Marta felt comfortable around, besides Harlan himself.

However, she knew that Meg was smarter than her. She would have cleared the area before the heated conversations between the adults would have started. Then again, she was probably elsewhere getting hassled by Jacob somewhere. Marta smiled to herself. Perhaps she could rescue Meg from Jacob's far-right rants and they could find somewhere private together? The thought made Marta blush.

Suddenly, Marta heard a strange whimper coming from one of the rooms. She froze and listened carefully. Because of the heavy door, she couldn't quite tell what the sound was unless she moved closer. At first, she feared it was a sign of distress. But, when she got nearer and found the door to the room where the noise was coming from, her blush intensified when she realized it was the complete opposite of a distressful sound. It was a moan of pleasure.

What made it worse was that Marta quickly realized who the moan belonged to. After hearing each of the family yelling at each other so many times, she could always tell who was speaking even if it was something as small as a whisper or a gasp. The person in the room was Meg Thrombey.

Marta didn't know what to do. She was standing in front of the closed door, still listening to the groans of ecstasy coming from the other side. It sounded like Meg was alone. Marta wanted to walk away so that Meg would have her privacy. But, her legs were numb. The sound of Meg pleasuring herself hypnotized Marta. Her hands were trembling, itching to open the door to see what exactly Meg was doing to herself. She licked her lips and tried to turn around. Once she accomplished that, it was easier to start walking away.

''Marta…''

Yet again, Marta stopped in her tracks. She snapped back to the door, expecting to see it open with Meg standing there and glaring at her for eavesdropping on a private moment. However, the door was still closed and Meg was still moaning blissfully. Marta waited. Perhaps her mind was just playing tricks on her by making her hear what she wanted to hear?

Wait, what did that mean? Did she want Meg to be masturbating while thinking about her? The thought was ludicrous. It was wrong. It was…

''Oh, Marta…''

It was exactly what was happening.

Marta's throat hitched. She couldn't believe this was real. Her and Meg had grown close ever since she started caring for Harlan, but she never would have expected this. Does Meg always think of Marta when pleasing herself? The thought alone was enough for a surge of excitement to wash over Marta's body. She felt a particular tension between her legs causing her to squirm. The last thing she needed was to be caught by someone in the mansion with a tent between her legs. No one, not even Meg, knew that Marta was Intersex. It was just another secret she feared the family would use against her if they no longer wished for her to be here. Meg was the only one who knew about how Marta's family came into the country. But, sharing the fact that she had a penis felt like a step too far. She never wanted to do anything to scare Meg off.

Did that make this discovery worse or better? Meg wasn't thinking about Marta having a penis.

This was all becoming too overwhelming for Marta. So, she finally found the courage to turn and run out of the house before anyone noticed her.

XXX

Before Meg could stop herself, she knocked on the front door.

She thought about running away before it opened, but something compelled her to stay. She looked up at the mansion that was once the home of her grandfather. For a year now, it belonged to Marta. It felt so long ago since what happened during that week. A week in which her grandfather committed suicide, Ransom was arrested, and Marta had acquired everything that Harlan owned, everything that her family still believed belonged to them. Meg had distanced herself from them as time passed. She didn't want to be drawn into a constant battle with knives out and at each other's throats all the time.

The only thought that kept her sane was that Marta got what she deserved. After all, she had been kind to their family. Yet, all of Meg's relatives treated Marta like an afterthought despite what they say. To this day, they continued to try and file lawsuits and threats against the Cabrera family. Though Meg didn't have any part in that, she did still betray Marta's trust by telling her uncle Walt about Marta's mother. She could never forgive herself for that. And she was certain that Marta hadn't forgiven her.

Just when she considered leaving, the door opened and to her shock, it was Marta herself who answered.

''Meg?'' Marta gasped.

Meg was caught off guard by Marta's smile and how quickly she came out to hug her. Hesitantly, Meg wrapped her arms around Marta and hugged her back. It felt nice. It felt like how things were before.

Even after they pulled away, Marta's smile didn't falter. ''How have you been?''

''Good,'' Meg said softly. ''I just wanted to…come and see how you were doing.''

''Um…good?'' Marta replied. ''Yeah, I've been good. Is that really the only reason why you came?''

At last, Marta's walls came up and she glared at Meg suspiciously. Meg sighed. It was the reaction she expected. ''No one else knows I'm here. I didn't even know I was going to come until this morning.''

After a moment of silence, Marta slowly opened the door wider and stepped aside. ''Would you like to come in?''

''Are you sure?''

''My mom and sister are out visiting family. It'll be just the two of us. I think we need to talk.''

Meg nodded. She took one last look outside, watching the sunset behind the trees before stepping inside. It felt strange seeing the place as it was. It was familiar, but she could see a few noticeable changes made to the décor.

''You didn't change much,'' Meg commented.

Marta shrugged. ''Harlan gave me all of this. I thought it would be disrespectful if I changed his house too much.''

''You shouldn't think that. It's your house now.''

''That's not what everything thinks.'' Marta rolled her eyes.

Meg cupped her hands together and stared at the floor nervously. ''I'm sorry about everything. I know my mom is probably involved too.''

''It's fine,'' Marta said. ''Detective Blanc keeps in contact and helps keep me sane.''

Meg was surprised to hear that. She never would have guessed that a world-famous private detective would find the time to keep tabs on Marta to make sure she was okay. Hearing that made her stomach twist with guilt. She locked eyes with Marta. ''I wanted to call. But, I was afraid that my family would try to use me to get to you like before…and…I was afraid you wouldn't want to hear from me.''

Marta closed the distance between them. ''Meg, you're my closest friend. I'm not mad at you. I know what you did wasn't because you wanted it.''

''That doesn't excuse my actions.''

''I don't care,'' Marta approached her and hugged her again.

''I got into the University of Cambridge,'' Meg said suddenly, causing Marta to reel back. ''That's another reason why I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you I'm going to study abroad.''

Marta was lost for words for some time. ''Wow, Cambridge? Meg, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you. When do you fly out?''

Meg pursed her lips. ''Tomorrow.''

That word repeated in Marta's mind over and over again, causing her smile to disappear. She wanted to be happy for her friend. But, after being out of her life for a year and then to suddenly come back to tell her that she will be gone for a longer period of time to another country felt like a kick in the teeth.

''I want to do things my way,'' Meg said. ''I don't need my mom's help. I don't need her stealing from anyone to give me an education. I want to make something better for myself. If that means I have to do it without my family, I don't care. But, I couldn't go without seeing you again.''

''Meg, I am happy for you. And I want that for you. I just wish we had more time together before you leave.''

Meg nodded sadly. Marta didn't want this last night together to end with tears. If this was going to be the last time they would see each other for a while, then they should have a fun night together.

''Do you want to watch a movie with me?'' Marta asked.

Meg's eyes shone and her smile widened. ''I'd like that.''

XXX

''How have you not seen this?'' Marta laughed. ''This is the eighth film in the series!''

''It's never appealed to me,'' Meg replied with an amused grin as the two of them watched the credits roll down the TV screen from the large sofa. ''I prefer realistic interpretations of Arthurian legends.''

Marta wasn't about to accept this slandering of her favorite movie series. ''It's a fantastical re-imagining. And this one is the best in the franchise because it deconstructs everything you know about the characters and themes in a way that takes the story in a new direction. We see Arthur in a new light as he tries to fix his mistakes and become the hero we know and love. I thought you would have liked that?''

''I admit, it's interesting. It's just not my cup of tea.''

''Oh? Already picking up British terms?'' Marta teased, earning a cute giggle from her friend.

As Meg sat up on the sofa, she glanced back over to Marta. She couldn't tear her eyes away as the two stared at each other. She detected a hint of a blush creeping across Marta's face. ''You know, people have said I look like the actress who plays Nimue. Watching the film, I can see that.''

Marta grinned. ''Yeah, I think that's why I like…''

She stopped herself before she could finish her sentence, but it was already too late. Meg caught what she meant and returned her gaze towards Marta. She was flustered as she tried to look elsewhere, but Meg wasn't about to let this moment slip away.

''You like me? Even after everything I did?''

That made Marta turn back to face her. She could see the hurt in Meg's eyes. Despite her shyness, she didn't want to leave any doubt in her friend's mind. ''Yes, I do like you. I like you a lot. And you know I can't be lying.''

''How much do you like me?''

The question caught Marta off guard, but she decided to roll with it. The two of them were alone. They were snuggled on the sofa together. Meg was going to be leaving the country tomorrow anyway. It felt like too perfect of a moment to pass. Marta moved the pillow that was on her lap out of the way, showing the tent that was slowly taking shape between her legs.

''I knew,'' Meg said.

''What?''

Meg smiled bashfully. ''Let's just say, there are times when it's impossible not to notice.''

''Oh.''

''But, I have to ask…'' Meg bit her bottom lip. ''Is that because of Nimue or me?''

''I don't think you have to be a detective to figure that out.''

Meg moved closer to Marta, sending chills down her spine. Without even looking at the TV, she reached for the remote and switched it off. The moonlight coming through the large window illuminated the room in a shade of nightly blue.

''If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable,'' Meg said. ''Just say.''

She then proceeded to straddle Marta, sitting on her lap and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Marta sat back as she could feel Meg move her hips ever so slightly, rubbing against her still growing bulge and earning a satisfying moan from her. Meg smiled at the reaction before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Marta's. As the two kissed, Marta ran her hand down Meg's back, stroking her and encouraging her to keep moving. Meg obeyed, grinding on Marta's lap, feeling her bulge against her. Her excitement reached new heights as she noticed that Marta's tent was getting bigger.

Meg rested herself against Marta as their kiss became more passionate. Their breasts were pressed against each other through their shirts. The cool breeze drifting through the open window caused their nipples to stand at attention, meaning that as Meg continued grinding harder against Marta, she could feel their nipples through their shirts rub over each other. Marta smiles as she begins to feel braver. She licks Meg's lips, pleading for entrance. Meg responded by opening her mouth and using her own tongue to entice Marta to explore her mouth. She felt Marta moan into her mouth as their tongues danced together.

When they finally pull apart, Meg breathlessly smiles. Marta's heart flutters at the sight. She couldn't suppress her moans as Meg pushed down more on her concealed cock.

''Marta…do you want to touch me?''

Marta nodded without hesitation. She reaches out, and Meg is surprised when the first thing Marta touches is her face. She tilts her head into Marta's hand as she cups her cheek. Her thumb brushes over Meg's lips. Meg moans and closes her eyes as she kisses Marta's thumb before sucking on the digit. The action sent a jolt of arousal coursing down Marta's body and she bucked her hips against Meg, rubbing her erection between her legs. Moaning loudly, Meg threw her head back and pushed her chest out, enticing Marta to roam and explore her body. Marta didn't need to be told twice as her hand travelled down, gliding over Meg's neck before feeling the curve of her breasts.

''Fuck.'' Marta gasped as she began to palm Meg's boobs.

Meg giggled in response. When she glanced back down, she could see that Marta was utterly entranced. Despite there still being a shirt covering her cleavage, Marta was more than happy to grope and play with Meg's breasts like this. She was testing the waters, seeing how and where Meg liked to be touched. Marta's fingers brushed over Meg's hardened nipples before continuing down her body. Marta's fingers rested between Meg's legs. Her nerves got the better of her for a short moment before she finally started to rub her hand over Meg's jeans.

''Oh, Marta…'' Meg moaned.

It was exactly how she sounded a year ago. The sound spurred Marta to take the next step. She undid Meg's jeans just enough so that there was an opening for her hand to slip inside. Her fingers curled underneath Meg's panties to then feel something wet. Meg shudders in response. Marta's fingers slowly rub her pussy. She slides her fingers up and down, gradually quickening her pace. Meg's body was squirming, giving Marta enough of a hint that she was enjoying this. Encouraged by this, Marta probed Meg's entrance with a single finger before pushing inside of her.

''Yes, more!'' Meg gasped.

Panting along with Meg, Marta thrust her finger deeper inside of Meg before pulling back and then repeating the action. As she fingered her, Meg rested against Marta's body, moaning in her ear to let her know how good she was making her feel. Marta tilts her head so that she can kiss Meg's neck. She dragged her tongue along her lover's soft skin, making her quake and whimper more. Marta believed that Meg didn't need any teasing. She just wanted to feel incredible pleasure as soon as possible. So, Marta rapidly fucked her with her fingers. Soon, she could hear Meg's wetness whenever her hand slapped against her pussy. She was dripping all over her fingers as Marta kept hitting all of the right spots.

Meg moves her head so that she can gaze into Marta's eyes. ''I want you in my mouth.''

Marta nodded before pulling her fingers out of Meg. She whimpered at the loss of contact and then stared at Marta in confusion when she brushes her drenched fingers against Meg's mouth. Realizing what Marta thought she meant, Meg smiled and played along. She sucked her juices from Marta's digits. She'd done this kind of thing before with her own fingers, but the fact that it was Marta made this more erotic and fun.

When she finished cleaning Marta's fingers, Meg smiled at her again. ''That's not quite what I meant.''

''What?'' Marta asked. It was only when Meg's eyes glanced downwards that Marta realized what it was that she wanted in her mouth. Marta blushed fiercely. ''I'm so sorry.''

''You don't have to apologize,'' Meg purred. ''You just have to take your pants off.''

''Okay.'' Marta gulped.

As she reached down so that she could remove her pants, Meg leaned in and kissed her on the lips, stroking her hair at the same time. Though this made it more difficult for Marta to strip, she didn't want Meg to stop. This time, Meg decided to explore Marta's mouth with her tongue. Warmth spread throughout Marta's body as Meg started kissing her way down. She peppered faint kisses all over Marta's neck. While Marta was still having trouble pulling her pants down her legs, Meg didn't waste time with her shirt. She undid the buttons, exposing more of Marta's body as she kept kissing her way down.

''Meg…oh, god, yes!'' Marta grunted the moment she felt Meg's lips kiss the valley of her perky breasts.

Meg smiled as she nibbled on her lover's skin and glided her tongue across the curve of Marta's boobs before finding her nipple. She swirled her tongue around the hardened bud before sealing her lips around it and sucked hard. Marta arched her back, pushing her breasts against Meg's face, wanting to feel more. As much as they were both enjoying this, they both wanted to keep moving down.

Finally, Marta was able to pull her pants down to her knees. Meg glanced at Marta's boxers, which looked like they were about to rip in two due to the huge bulge on display underneath. A look of astonishment flashed across Meg's face as she gazed at the tent that was barely hidden by the tight boxers. She lowered her head and started kissing Marta's cock through her boxers, showing keen interest on the small wet spot where the tip was concealed. Meg moved her head back and pulled Marta's boxers down. The thick and throbbing shaft sprang up and smacked her in the face, but she didn't move away, she allowed it to rest against her face as she admired it.

Marta smiled shyly. ''I guess it was going to be hard to hide from you.''

''No kidding,'' Meg gasped as her eyes flicked up and down all twelve inches.

The length and the girth of Marta's cock was unlike anything Meg had seen before. She had been unfortunate enough to have many boys over the years try to slide dick pictures to her through her DMs. Even if she was interested, none had impressed her. However, Marta's cock made her mouth water. It was so big and so hard, especially when she tried to grasp it in her hand. Her fingers could barely reach around it. When she squeezed it a little, a droplet of pre-cum leaked from the tip. Meg also took a moment to admire Marta's balls which dangled beneath. They were also bigger than any she had seen before. She could only imagine how messy an eruption from Marta might be. She wanted to find out.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and started to suck on Marta's cock. Her lips remained locked around the shaft as she bobbed her head up and down, trying to take as much of Marta's length as she could fit. Marta leaned back in the sofa and groaned with pleasure. She reached down and gripped Meg's hair. Her hips had a mind of their own as she started thrusting her cock deeper into Meg's mouth. It wasn't long before Marta's cock hit the back of Meg's throat, but she kept going. She gagged and choked on the massive length. Her throat bulged as she encouraged Marta to ram it down her throat. She slurped all over Marta's cock, desperately trying to take all of it. Eventually, she was able to feel Marta's balls against her chin and through her teary eyes, she could see that she had taken every inch inside of her mouth.

Meg pulled back, gasping for air. A thick trail of saliva connected her mouth with the head of Marta's cock.

''Do you need a break?'' Marta asked, concerned by how red Meg's face was and the tears running down her cheeks.

Meg panted heavily, but she was still smiling. She grabbed Marta's cock and stroked her before leaning forward and licking around the head of Marta's cock, lapping up the pre-cum oozing out of her. Marta moaned as Meg quickly took her deep into her mouth again.

''Have you done this before?'' Marta gasped, clawing at the sofa as she felt a tight sensation between her legs.

With her lips still sealed around her cock, Meg shook her head.

Marta groaned. ''I think I'm about to cum.''

As Meg continued to worship her friend's cock, she reached down to fondle Marta's balls with both hands. She took one in each hand and played with them, hoping it would add to Marta's impending release.

Unable to hold back, Marta thrust her cock down Meg's throat before she finally exploded. Her seed gushed from her cock in thick droves, spilling down Meg's throat. She tried to keep her mouth around the shaft so that she could swallow every last drop, but Marta kept cumming. Eventually, Meg was forced to pull away for her. It wasn't all bad though, as thick ropes of cum were splattered all over her face, giving Marta an incredible view. After the last shot was fired, Meg decided to help clean up the mess by licking Marta's cock, suckling on the head.

Marta needed a moment to catch her breath as Meg stood up, her face still painted with Marta's seed. ''Sorry about the mess.''

''You say that like it's a bad thing,'' Meg then walked around until she was standing beside the arm of the sofa. She pulled down her jeans and panties. ''Get behind me.''

''Okay…'' Marta squeaked excitedly.

This was a completely new side to Meg that she had never seen before. She couldn't have imagined that she would be like this with anyone. Yet, here she was, bending over the sofa and waiting for her to take her from behind. And she never stopped smiling. It was an infectious smile that rubbed off on Marta.

She leapt off the sofa and kicked her pants aside before hurrying into position. Meg looked over her shoulder and wiggled her ass at Marta. Her smooth behind was tempting Marta to touch her, and she was too weak to resist the temptation. She placed her hands on Meg's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, not only giving her a glorious sight of her backdoor, but also her drenched pussy. They were both shaking with anticipation as the weight of what they were about the do dawned on them.

As Marta's fingers caress Meg's tight ass, she leans forward to whisper in her ear. ''I'll go slow. If it starts hurting too much, just tell me to stop.''

Though Meg knew she wouldn't want Marta to stop, she still nodded. ''Thank you.''

Meg's face felt warm as she and Marta locked eyes. The two came together for another kiss. This one was softer and slower.

Meg moaned against Marta's lips when she felt her lover's throbbing cock nestle between her ass. For a split second, she wondered what it would feel like to take Marta's length in her ass. It made her dizzy just thinking about getting fucked in the ass like that. But, her pussy was burning for attention too, and she wasn't sure how Marta would feel about anal, so she remained silent on the matter.

After separating from their loving kiss, Marta grabbed her cock and guided it towards Meg's pussy, teasing her entrance by sliding the tip against her soaked lower lips. Marta grips Meg's waist with her other hand, holding her into position as she slowly pushed inside of her. Meg cried out in pleasure as she felt herself being stretched by the massive girth. Marta continued to drive her cock inside of Meg, inch-by-inch. When she was about half-way inside, she stopped and slowly pulled back. Just before the head of her cock popped out, she thrust inside of Meg again. Marta quickly set a steady rhythm, making sure to take things easy while also making sure Meg was satisfied.

''Fuck, you feel so good, Marta.'' Meg moaned. She began to back her ass into Marta, indicating that she wanted her to go harder and faster.

Marta pulls almost all the way outside again and then slams her cock into Meg's pussy. Her balls slapped against Meg's thigh as she finally reached a point where she could drive her entire length inside of her lover. Meg's pussy felt so tight around her shaft, despite how wet she was. As she held Meg, she could feel her shaking beneath her, crying out for more. Marta believed that now was the time to stop holding back. Gradually, she increased the strength and speed of her thrusts, sending Meg hurtling through wave after wave of pleasure as she fucked her.

Meg's screams of pleasure grew louder with every thrust. Her ass bounced every time Marta's body slammed into hers. A thin layer of sweat covered her body, encouraging her to remove her shirt and bra as Marta kept fucking her. After tossing her clothes aside, she glanced over her shoulder to see Marta staring at her back. Her hand left Meg's waist to travel up, stroking her body before reaching underneath to grope Meg's swaying breasts. They moaned in unison. Marta squeezed Meg's breasts firmly, pinching the nipples and pulling on them.

''More, give me more!'' Meg begged. ''Fuck me harder!''

Marta pounded her pussy relentlessly. They were thankful that the sofa was bolted into the floor, otherwise, it would have moved due to the ferocity of their fucking. As Marta drove her cock inside of her, Meg reached down to play with her clit. With two fingers, she massaged the sensitive spot, bringing her one step closer to an overwhelming orgasm.

''Marta, I'm cumming!''

''Me too!'' Marta grunted.

Meg felt like she had been struck by lightning and awoken renewed. The thought of Marta spilling her seed inside of her pushed her over the edge. ''Cum inside me!'' She screamed before gushing all over Marta's cock.

It wasn't what Marta expected to hear. But, hearing Meg say those words and then cum around her throbbing shaft was all it took to bring her to her second climax of the night. She thrust herself deep inside of Meg before jetting thick threads of cum. Meg's eyes roll into the back of her head as she feels Marta fill her up.

Marta collapsed on top of Meg. She kissed the back of her lover's neck as Meg flops back down onto the sofa, dragging Marta with her. The two of them lay together, embracing while Marta's release leaked out of Meg's sore pussy.

''Do you want to stay for the night?'' Marta asks as she holds Meg close.

At first, Meg thought about politely declining. Not because of her flight tomorrow. She wasn't even thinking about that. There was still this fear in the back of her mind telling her that Marta would never forgive her for the part she played in the madness last year. However, when she rolled over to face Marta and saw the sincerity in her eyes, Meg felt her doubts and fears slowly wash away. Her guilt wasn't gone completely. But, her conscious felt at ease knowing that they were on the right steps to mend their relationship.

''I'd like that.'' Meg smiled.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS STORY? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS. KNIVES OUT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE FILMS EVER AND I KNEW THAT I HAD TO WRITE A STORY WITH MARTA AND MEG. SO MUCH POTENTIAL FOR DRAMA. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD JUST AS MUCH FUN READING IT. IF YOU ARE NEW TO MY STORIES, I HAVE LOTS MORE IN A SIMILAR STYLE FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS. DON'T BE SHY, YOU CAN CHECK THEM OUT TO SEE IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT INTERESTS YOU. IN THE MEANTIME, STAY SAFE OUT THERE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
